


Lauren, Katharine, Lana Too

by layla_aaron



Series: OnceUponaLand Challenge [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: onceuponaland, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina takes inspiration from classic Hollywood heroines.</p><p>Written for <a class="style6" href="http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/"><b>OnceUponaLand</b></a> Round 9 <a class="style6" href="http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/148520.html"><b>Musical Muse</b></a> Challenge</p><p>Songs: <a class="style6" href="http://youtu.be/IR5_rTCi-Bo"><b>Soldier of Love</b></a> by Sade / <a class="style6" href="http://youtu.be/GuJQSAiODqI"><b>Vogue</b></a> by Madonna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lauren, Katharine, Lana Too

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors' Notes:** This challenge required writing a story inspired by a song. I couldn't decide between Soldier of Love by Sade and Vogue by Madonna. The recent death of Lauren Bacall made me think of the lyrics from Vogue and how Regina might be inspired by the classic Hollywood heroines. The lyrics of Soldier of Love fit Regina to a tee, so I decided on both.
> 
>  **Authors' Disclaimer:** "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.

After two weeks of hiding away in her house, Regina realized the time had come to return to society. As soothing as passing time by watching classic Hollywood screwball comedies and melodramas while eating pints of her favorite ice cream might be, she needed to get out of the house and resume her daily routine. The town needed its mayor and more importantly, Henry needed his mother. Life didn't stop just because she had a broken heart (again). 

Regina lifted the tube of her favorite red lipstick, carefully applied it, then pressed her lips together. She brushed her hair, put on the rest of her makeup. In a single fluid move, she rose from her vanity stool then crossed to her closet. She sifted through the clothing hanging there before settling on a curve-hugging red sweater and her favorite black pencil skirt. _My armor for the day._ Others might assume she dressed to appeal to men, specifically to catch Robin's eye, but she would know the truth. She selected her outfit to give her added confidence, to present a mask to cover her still raw emotions. Dressed like some of her favorite Hollywood heroines, she hoped to present a perfect façade of strength and confidence.

She took a deep breath, bracing herself for the inevitable. Seeing Robin and Marian with Roland would be difficult. She would have to paste on a fake smile, grit her teeth, be pleasant and cordial, even as her heart splintered inside her chest over the loss of what she'd dreamed of having. Her hand wavered for a split second as she thought of the little boy with dark curls and dimples. She would regally take a stand, show the world that she could rise above this. In life, the only person who would stand up to fight for Regina would be Regina. She didn't expect anyone else to fight for her, but she owed it to herself to come out swinging and go down fighting.

During her self-imposed seclusion, she'd allowed only certain people to visit, having slammed the door in Emma's face twice and Hook's face once. Henry was her most regular companion, but he knew when to leave Regina alone to her thoughts. Regina dressed, lost in contemplation. Once dressed, she stared for several seconds at her reflection in the mirror. From her appearance, no one would know she'd had her heart crushed once again. No one would know how many sleepless nights she spent, hugging her pillow while crying silent (and not-so-silent) tears. No one would know that the calm facade she presented was nothing more than a mask because inside she missed a certain thief and his mischievous son. A half smile curved her lips. She missed that curly-haired little boy more than she'd imagined she would, but she was determined to keep all of that hidden from the rest of the world.

The first indication that she'd made the right decision was the wolf whistle that Ruby gave the moment she walked into Granny's. Her gaze met Ruby's, and the younger woman waggled her eyebrows then gave Regina a thorough onceover. Ruby leaned across the counter. "Well, look at you, strolling in here, looking fine, and stealing my signature color."

The other woman's grin took Regina by surprise, but she hid it by smirking at Ruby. "Too much?" she queried.

"Nope," the other woman replied. "Just the right amount." She offered a cup of coffee. "You look strong and confident, Regina," she murmured.

"Thanks, Ruby. I, I needed to hear that." She settled on the stool in front of the cup of java, lifting it to take a sip. "This is ambrosia from the gods."

Ruby laughed. "You must be hard up if our morning joe is ambrosia to you." She tilted her head. "Breakfast?"

Regina nodded. "Please. A fried egg sandwich and some fruit sounds good."

The other woman scribbled on her pad and took the order to Granny. Granny gave Regina a thorough appraisal, nodded her approval, then began cooking Regina's food. The silent support of the older woman surprised Regina as much as Ruby's vocal support had.

Regina kept her head down while sipping her coffee and waited for her food. The bell over the door jingled, but she ignored it. 

"Mom!" Henry's exclamation had her glancing over her shoulder to offer him a smile. He rushed over and embraced her in a boisterous hug.

"Hello, my prince," she murmured into his hair, placing a kiss to the top of his head. She leaned back and smiled at him. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I'm glad you're here," he replied, eagerly taking a seat on the stool next to hers. 

She listened to him discuss the strange cooler weather and the crowded living space at the Charmings' apartment. This unexpected time with him soothed her jangled nerves. She continued ignoring the jingle of the bell over the door each time a regular entered until Henry stopped talking and glared.

Turning toward the door, Regina felt the kick of pain at the sight of the trio. Her nerves of steel kicked in soon thereafter and she found herself rising from the stool and walking toward them. She'd barely taken three steps when her progress was impeded by a small body hurtling toward her, short arms wrapping around her knees. Her gaze dropped to the dimpled face gazing up at her. She returned the little boy's smile. "Well, hello, poppet."

"Regina! I missed you!" Roland said, unwrapped his arms from her legs and lefted them toward her.

She ignored the sharp pain in her chest at his words, picking him up with ease. She ignored the kick of pain to her stomach when he wrapped his arms around her neck and placed a loud kiss to her cheek. "I missed you too," she told the boy. Never losing her poise, Regina carried Roland to his parents. "I believe this little one belongs to you," she said, offering Roland to his mother. 

"Th-thank you," Marian replied, cuddling Roland close to her while eyeing Regina. 

Regina cast a quick glance at Robin then focused her gaze again on Marian. "I must apologize, Marian, for being remiss in my role as Storybrooke's mayor. I know this is all new to you, but please accept my warm welcome our little town. I do hope you find life here exciting, but not too exciting." She let out a soft laugh at her own words.

"Th-th-thank you," said the other woman. She blinked a few times, watching Regina with a wary expression.

"Please excuse me, I need to be on my way. Duty calls." Regina flashed a smile at Roland, gave a curt nod to the boy's father, then made her way back to Henry.

Ruby handed her a bag. "I thought you'd prefer to take these with you," she murmured in a hushed tone. "Here's your order," she said a bit louder.

"Thank you," she mouthed. Regina then smiled and took the bag. "Come along, Henry. You get the drinks." Crossing to the door, she exited the diner, ignoring the soft tinkle of the bell over the door. She kept her head held high, never once casting a glance back at the Hood family. When Henry looped his arm through hers, she smiled at him. Under her breath, she sang, "Lauren, Katharine, Lana too…"


End file.
